


Red Yellow Blue (English Version)

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken needs more than a hug, When Theo accidentally becomes Alpha, so he gets kisses and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: Theo lifted his eyes to look at him, eyes glowing as bloody as the right arm. Containing the usual caution, shock by the upheaval, and more bewilderment than any word could describe, all Liam could think at that particular moment was that the chimera looked to be in a state of extreme solitude.ORClearly, Theo and Liam needed to have a conversation.Liam just didn’t expect that Theo would be the first one to talk.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Red Yellow Blue (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Yellow Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649190) by [Garcia_Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen). 



> This happened a few years later after canon, but I’m not sure exactly when.
> 
> English isn't my first language, and I originally wrote this in Chinese. If you find any grammatical mistake or any sentence looks weird, please feel free to let me know. I will correct it as soon as possible.

Theo had been oddly quiet on the ride home.

He handed Liam the keys to the truck and leaned himself back in the passenger seat. His eyes were half-closed; his head somehow pressed against the right-hand window between the jolts. He seemed to be deep in thought, or perhaps just staring. The car radio between the two was playing a quirky ditty intermittently.

Not that he didn't often have quiet moments, but this was closer to dead silence in this scenario—his heartbeat was slow and steady, as always, and he didn't even smell much different: just his own inherent scent, the scent of body wash mixed with laundry detergent. Liam couldn't smell any of his emotions.

And that hinted at more problems. Far more severe than those nightmares in the middle of the night. Liam could only surmise from the way the older boy unconsciously fondled his right hand that Theo was probably remembering something from the distant past.

But the thing just had happened. They were there. They were all on-site.

Any words were too pale and feeble at the moment, and the noise constituted a certain degree of oppression that surrounded every corner of the truck.

It'd been a long time since Theo had so completely shut off his emotions.

Theo also seemed to be behaving as usual after getting out of the car, and gave Jenna a good-natured smile as he passed her—wait, Liam was now noticing some details: The upward curve of the mouth when smiling was too perfect, too intentional even for Theo; his right hand shrank to the side, avoiding Jenna's touch without making it too obvious.

His mother must have seen something as well since she gave Theo a quizzical look in the direction the chimera was leaving. But Liam just shook his head slightly.

Theo was definitely not ready to talk about this. He wasn't either.

He could hear the shower coming from upstairs, and the sound of the bath cotton rubbing against the skin; hell, he smelled the scent of a bit of blood that mixed in with the water current. Well, it couldn't be said that he didn't see this coming, Theo always had obsessed with cleanliness to some extent. With defense mechanisms in place, Liam could foresee that the current situation was destined to be just the beginning of this long night.

He knew that.

Liam wouldn't say he understood Theo 100%—there was so much more to know about the other boy—He'd just been there the whole time: in Theo's truck, in their shared bedroom, by the creek on the preserve, on any single night when Theo woke up from nightmares, at any moment when the other needed him. He never thought of himself as a sensitive person, his IED was still lurking in every vein beneath his skin, and his emotional intelligence largely submerged somewhere below the horizontal line. But he remembered every detail about Theo, the years that they had spent with each other were enough for him to read the emotions lay behind the banter and vacancy.

He learned not to judge, learned every way to respond after the panic attack, and learned how to make a cup of Chamomile tea that even Jenna would praise.

He went upstairs and slipped quietly into their room, settling himself on the carpet, his head resting on the edge of Theo's bed.

If the crisis level had increased in order from one to ten, he thought somewhat aimlessly as he looked towards the closed bathroom door, it would have been at least fifteen by now.

"Liam, go away," Theo said, standing in the bathroom doorway, his hair still dripping, a few strands of it limp against his forehead.

"You're not going to sleep," Liam blinked, pointing out that fact.

Theo stared at him in silence, and Liam noticed that the older boy's hanging fingertips were in a pale pinkish color, mixed with a little inconspicuous creasing that looked like more than just a trail left by hot water.

“But you will.”

It was like some kind of magic spell, or maybe Theo knew himself better than he did; Liam couldn't tell exactly when he'd fallen asleep.

Great swathes of blood rendered his dreams. It had been a tough fight; even Theo's clothes were covered in claw prints and dirt. Theo had saved him once again, as he had from countless crises great and small before. The culprit that responsible all of this lay on the ground, the sound of liquid choking into her windpipe was mingling between heavy breaths; it was the result of previous self-defense.

She was dying, and everyone knew it, but after causing dozens of deaths in Beacon Hills, maybe it was for the best.

No one had expected the woman to have the last vestiges of fightback left in her—Mason and Corey had gotten together on the phone with the sheriff, reporting the latest update in a few words; Theo had propped himself up from the ground and was raising a smug smile at Liam—she grabbed on the nearest arm, plunging Theo's right hand into her chest at the last moment.

That movement of the arm pulling out seemed to have been slowed down like more than hundreds of times. The sound of the heavy body falling to the ground, the smell of blood that became thicker in the air for a moment, all seemed to fade away into the distance in a sudden.

Theo lifted his eyes to look at him, eyes glowing as bloody as the right arm. Containing the usual caution, shock by the upheaval, and more bewilderment than any word could describe, all Liam could think at that particular moment was that the chimera looked to be in a state of extreme solitude.

Liam snapped his eyes open, his heart pounding so hard in his chest. He forced himself to take a deep breath and, not surprisingly, found the other boy missing from the room.

The residual scent indicated that Theo had been gone for a while at least; The flickering light of the digital clock on the nightstand showed that it was sometime after midnight.

Damn. Liam yawned and rubbed his eyes hard; the truck key was still there, Theo's duffel bag was still piled in the corner of the room, but the clothes the other one had changed into earlier were strewn haphazardly across the carpet instead.

Alright, he’d rather face this. With a small sigh of relief, Liam picked up the clothes from the carpet, grabbed the truck key, and lowered the crisis level to twelve in his mind.

Trying to find Theo wasn't overly complicated; his scent was well hidden, of course, but his behavior had always been predictable to Liam—he would ever go back there, back to that place where it all started. The passage of time didn't seem to have brought much change to the area. The trees on both banks were so tall that nearly obscured the sky, the swift current was rushing to turn the creek, and the wooden bridge, moss was creeping up the railing along the bottom, carrying the smell of sedimentary corrosion. It was the scent of heavy history.

A black wolf was curled up on the bridge, his forelimbs resting on the space beneath the railing, and his fur still smeared with a bit of evening dew from the woods.

Liam eased his pace and sat down next to the full-shifted Theo. The wolf seemed not to mind the other's visit and drew his body closer to Beta's thigh. Liam gently groomed Theo's fur with his one hand, a light wind of the summer night passed his brow, fanning his fair uncombed hair softly.

There was only silence for a moment. The white noise of the forest seemed to calm his restlessness little by little.

"Theo," he whispered, "come here."

The wolf's ears twitched inconspicuously; Liam watched as Theo hesitantly straightened up, moving slowly into his open embrace after a short pause. The animal in his arms licked the side of his face, touching his skin with hot breath, causing a little slight shudder.

Liam suddenly felt a weight on him, and the wolf had shifted back into a naked Theo.

He avoided Liam's gaze and buried his head in the younger's shoulder, his voice still a little husky as he spoke, "I know I have to leave, Liam…but I don't want to."

Fuck. It was as if some kind of hard lump was blocking Liam's throat in an instant. He hadn't expected this, for real. For the first time, Theo had been so forthright about his thirst for stay—Liam wondered for a moment if he should even call it to progress.

"For fuck sakes, Theo, do you really think Scott would let you go—do you really think I'd let you go?" He interrupted the chimera before the other even had time to speak, and his right hand moved reassuringly along the back of Theo's neck down to the spine. "Beacon Hill is your home too."

"Who said that?" He heard Theo mumble.

"I did, and so would Scott. Shit, even Stiles—he has sat next to you at _Star Wars_ marathons for a few times. " Liam was struggling with his choice of phrasing; putting his emotions into words was by no means an easy task for him. "You're pack, Theo, and even if you don't believe this, I've always been here, you've always been my pack."

"I don't—" Theo paused, his tone was noticeably subdued at the time he spoke again, "Liam, I'm scared.

"I keep thinking about Tara over and over again. How did she feel when she ripped out my heart? How do people feel by the time I was killing them? " He seemed a little despondent, "I haven't really seen blood in a long time, but when I put my claws through her heart…it still felt that familiar. It's like they've been there forever, those memories, all the past that I couldn't erase."

"It's not your fault, we all know that," Liam said, hoping his voice was as sincere as he expected it to be.

"That doesn't mean anything, Liam." Theo pulled a certain distance between them and pushed himself up a little, the two gazes meeting in mid-air. At that moment, Liam found a bit of non-obvious wetness in those green eyes.

"I've always wanted my eyes to be blue, you know, but when they turn red, it's much worse than they were simply yellow." His tone was soft but mixed in with a shudder at the end of the sentence. "I haven't seen my eyes in person yet, but I can feel the power of them. That shouldn't be something that belongs to me…it's too heavy. I'm not good at being a leader; I'd be a terrible Alpha."

Theo paused for a longer moment, then said quietly, "I think this is taking me even further away from you."

Liam closed his half-opened mouth. He tried to say something; thousands of words whirled on his tongue but eventually disappeared somewhere deep down into his throat. The other boy's chemosignals were now unreservedly open to him, and he smelled the scent of heartbreak, hurt, unease, and…lust.

He could feel the tension in the muscles under his palms.

Liam put his arms around the older boy's neck and tilted his head up to pull Theo a little closer. And things just happened.

He kissed Theo.

Everything he'd ever wanted to say melted into the kiss, and Liam felt as if he'd used up all his life's courage. The wolf inside him was roaring with excitement, this was what he wanted, this was also what he had longed for. Theo seemed to be somewhat surprised by his action but was quick to kiss him back after a brief stiffening. Liam could sense the other boy's greenness about the whole kissing thing, as well as his passion.

That was…so right. It was like two pieces of a broken soul finally becoming one at this particular moment.

"The last time kissed someone turned out I was killing Tracy…so this might not be the right way to approach me," As their kiss finished, he heard the chimera mutter vaguely, and thanks to the werewolf's super vision, he could clearly see that Theo's entire body was almost covered in soft pink in the darkness. Even the ends of his eyes showed some extent of pale red.

Theo seeming to be a little uncomfortable with the way Liam was looking at him, leaned in to kiss the corner of his lips again.

"I'd prefer to give you that power," it took a short while before Theo picked up where he left off. He looped his hand behind Liam's head and played with the fallen hair half-hearted.

"You're more like an Alpha. But you won't accept it. "

"I don't care about red eyes, Theo, they don't mean anything," Liam said, " You don't have to take on the responsibilities you don't want to take on. Beacon Hills is an inclusive place, and I've got you, no matter what the future holds, we will face it together.

"Listen, let me clear this again: you'll always be part of my family—Mom always said you're the one who's more like her son, and I'll always be there for you, anywhere you need me. I don't mind having a red-eyed chimera in my pack."

Theo smirked as if regaining some semblance of his usual aspect, "That sounds very Alpha, little wolf. "

Liam grinned.

"I'll try not to let you down. "

Liam wasn't quite sure exactly how long they ended up at the preserve, and by the time they drove away from there, the sun was showing hints of rising over the horizon.

He was dozing in his seat, half asleep when he suddenly heard Theo calling his name.

"Liam."

"…Huh?"

Theo didn't look at him, but the corners of his mouth quirked up into a smile.

"I love you too."

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The title is about eye colors (if anyone would like to know  
> Red is the color that Theo currently has  
> Yellow is the color that he thought he would keep forever (because of the whole chimera things)  
> Blue is the color that he always wanted to have (because of guilt)
> 
> I feel like the number of fics about Alpha Theo is generally less than fiction about Alpha Liam (just in my opinion), and from what I’ve read, those are not quite like what I always imagined. I genuinely think he would be miserable about it. Of course I’m not saying that Theo can't be a great Alpha; I just think he could have a certain degree of PTSD about being one. You know, he was indeed a shitty “Alpha” for the chimera pack, and the truth that he became a real Alpha would definitely remind him about the past.  
> So in my imagination, the future of Theo and Liam in this fic is that Theo has red eyes, but Liam does the actual Alpha work. （And I think that would be SUPER cute_(:з」∠)_
> 
> Well, anyway, thank you for reading my piece and for putting up with my poor English!


End file.
